Universe 9 Part 2
The Silhouette called up “You’ll need more power than that if you want to kill me.” I smiled, recognizing the voice. “Who said anything about killing?” I yelled back. “You sure you’re a Saiyan? Others wouldn’t hesitate a killing an enemy.” “Yeah well, Buka I guess its nature vs. nurture. My mother raised me to be more docile than most Saiyans.” “That contradicts yourself half the time we go to the mess you end up fighting an elite-class idiot.” “In self defense.” I dispelled the Ki, the red glow of my energy fading subtly. I lowered to her level so that we could talk without yelling. “Been awhile,” I started “where have you been?” “I was deployed by the PCF on a world that wouldn’t bow.” “Oh.” I said, I couldn’t help but have a slight tone of disgust. “Well look at you all preachy about non-violence, but the only way you can earn ends-meat is by competing in the arena.” “At least I’m not killing innocent people and on your comment earlier I only pick fights against people that could use some sense beat into them!” “Whoa, Whoa, don’t get so upset I was just joking and you know I don’t like our job either.” Yeah,” I said “we both are rather docile for Saiyans aren’t we? The only difference is that your hair is brown.. and well…you’re a chick of course.” She smiled “I was hoping you would remember at least that part.” “I’m not a complete idiot you know.” I felt her tail tug at mine, which had started to wag. “Oh crap.” I aid in embarrassment. “Great, another thing for you to tease me about.” she laughed and kissed me on the cheek. “By the way, that how you greet all your boyfriends?” “You’re my first.” “So Yes?” I asked. She ignored the question and said “Lets go down to the food hall I’m starving.” “I second that.” I managed to get control over my tail again and wrapped back around my waist. We had the typical Saiyan appetite, piling plate after plate in top of rice, chicken, pork, whatever we could. Ten minutes of non-stop eating later we were finally full. As if triggered by the end of me and Buka eating the door to the hall opened and the a few elite Saiyans walked in. They had the insignia of the royal family on their armor, but no cape, which meant they were guards. “Great, some Elites. Lets go before they start causing some trouble Buka.” “Good idea.” As we motioned to the exit the Elites moved in front of us. “Where are you and your cute little friend going? The party‘s just getting started.” the apparent leader said. I pressed the button on my Scouter and read their power levels. The one talking to me had a power level of 5000, and the two standing at either side of him had each a level of 4000. “You’d best leave us alone, I don’t want any trouble.” “Neither do we though I wouldn’t mind a little trouble with your friend.” he motioned to touch her cheek, but she caught his hand and started crushing it. “I don’t want any trouble with you.” she said while still crushing his hand.” “Okay! Okay! I give!” Buka let go and the elite pulled his hand back. “You little low-class bitch!” “Don’t call her that!” I yelled back. “You wanna go you little low class bastard? Huh?” “Me against you. One on One.” “Alright follow me to your grave. Lets go boys!” “YESSIR!” the two Saiyans at his side yelled. We all walked out onto the street and took off flying. We landed just outside the Royal Palace in the courtyard you have to go through to get in. There was a small crowed of Saiyans of assorted class (mostly Elites) and some random aliens. “We going to get this show on the road or what?” I asked while cracking my knuckles. “Hell yeah lets get this show on the road.” I moved so fast no body could see me, punching the Elite right in the stomach. He coughed up blood and yelled “WHY YOU--” with one swift kick to the head I knocked him out cold. His limp body fell to the ground, unconscious. “You low-class punk! You won’t get away with that!” The two subordinates attacked me simultaneously. If they coordinated their attacks, they might have stood a chance of beating me but they didn’t. One charged me with a low kick to the legs and the other with a punch to the face. I dodged the low kick with ease simple floating over where I was a second ago and I dodged the punch as easily, moving as fast as I could behind the Elites and grabbing their tails. They were instantly paralyzed by the pressure to their tails. “You call yourselves Elites?! Hah! Even I’m trained against this maneuver.” I let go and they fell to the ground. Their leader had woke up and landed a kick to the side of my head. Unfazed by his attack I grabbed his foot and slammed him on the ground in front of me. “You’d best leave now.” I said. “Lets Go! LETS GO!” the leader yelled while running back into the palace. I smirked and said “To easy.” Category:Pages made by 6tbear Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction